Wiggle your eyebrows to me, baby
by BehindTheCellarDoor
Summary: It had been a long time since Cas had done the do, so when he walked into the bar that night he had his mind set in only one thing: getting the booty. Author note: This fic is intended to be bad and silly, don't take it seriously.


It had been a long time since Cas had done _the do_, so when he walked into the bar that night he had his mind set in only one thing: getting the booty. He looked around the place, looking for a hot fellow to chat up until he found what he was looking for sitting at the bar with the alcohol in his hand. Cas ruffled his hair slightly, adjusted his tie and made sure his trench coat looked sharp.  
He walked confidently towards the bar and took a seat next to the hottie in the leather jacket. _Damn, Cas! You found yourself some hot piece of ass._ Up close, he looked even better with his subtle stubble and freckles, his jawline was strong and his lips were full and pink… Cas could think of one thing or two he could do with those pretty duck lips. _Hot diggidly dang, tapping this would be like winning the lotto._

"Hey, how is that a man as beautiful as you is drinking alone? " he said to the light haired sexy man. "What do you say I buy you a drink and we change that?"

The man smiled. "Well, aren't you the forward one." He said with a tone that pretended to be annoyed, veiling his interest.

"I like getting what I want" a smirked crossed Cas's face. He motioned to the bartender. "I would like to purchase two alcohols, please: one for me, and one for the handsome man over here." He tilted his head towards the hot guy sitting by him.  
The freckled god lifted his head and turned to look at him. _Those eyes, holy guacamole. _He grinned at Cas as he took the new beer in his hand. "How am I supposed to thank you if I didn't catch your name?"

"Oh, I can think of a couple of ways you could…" he winked. "But the name is Castiel. You better remember it, since you'll be screaming it later, pretty lips."

"I am Dean, and I would tell you the same but I don't think you would be even able to scream." He wiggled his eyebrows sensually.

Castiel wiggled his wings seductively in return… but he then remembered the man couldn't see them, so he just returned the sensual eyebrow wiggle. The eyebrow waggle flirting intensified until Cas was sure Dean was totally into engaging in the birds and bees activities with him, so he just went straight for it.

"What do you say we take this to my place, Dean?" Cas said with a devious smile.

Dean smirked and lifted his eyebrows. "Lead the way."

They walked out of the bar with Cas's arm casually around Dean's shoulders, it was only a few blocks away but it felt like it took them forever to get there. The anticipation grew every second, and by the time they were at the door, Cas was already rock hard. Not hard rock. That was more of Dean's kind of deal, music wise at least.

As soon as they stepped inside the apartment, they were kissing… you know, like in those movies where people kiss and whatnot.

Dean pinned Cas to the wall with sensual violence, running one hand through his hair and the other moving slowly to his booty. Cas ran his hand under dean's shirt, tracing sexy lines over his warm sexy skin, it was very sexy. Did I say it was sexy? Because it was hella sexy.

They sunk into the kiss, bodies grinding and pressing into each other. Cas could feel Dean's throbbing package against his own, and that only made him grow more inside his jeans. Dean took Cas's arms and brought them above his head, holding them in place with his forearm while his free hand moved from Cas's butt to the front.

Cas was used to being the dominant one, but this was okay with him. _Well… getting the booty and getting _it in_ the booty is almost the same, I guess._ He thought to himself. Either way, he couldn't care less right now; he was sure any kind of _badibawa_ would be amazing with the hot steel in front of him.

He breathed a sexy sound into Dean's mouth before slowly pulling away from the kiss. "I want to have _the sex_ with you, Dean." He said as he bit his neck in a sexy fashion, not because he was a vampire. "It's been so long for me."

"Oh, it's going to be longer for you… if you know what I mean." said Dean waggling his eyebrows and grabbing Cas by the belt loops in his jeans. He dragged him to the couch in the center of the living room and pushed him into it. "I am going to frick frack you like you've never been frick fracked before." He said as he helped Cas remove his trench coat and shirt, his tie already lying on the floor. He took of his t-shirt and tossed it to the ground, next to his leather jacket.

They touched each other's bodies, smacking the booties and kissing places that certainly were not their mouths. A lot of touching and grinding happened, hands going crazy over skin. It looked like they were wrestling… but It was a more sexy kind of wrestling, you feel me? They weren't wearing masks or had oiled bodies… sweaty, yes, but no oil was involved.

After some good amount of heavily making out, he undid Cas's pants, and pulled them down halfway, staring at his huge bulge trying to break free from his underwear. He let out a whistle and grinned before doing unsanitary things to Cas's meat popsicle.

"D-dean…" moaned Cas.

Dean pulled away from Cas's crotch area and wiggled his eyebrows with a smile of approval in his face. "I am not done yet, pretty boy". He flipped Cas over so he was lying on his stomach. He unzipped his pants and took his trouser snake out, putting on a party hat and pouring on it some lubricating agent that he found conveniently on the table.

Cas panted under him, needy. "Would you bang me already, please? We are already in the third page and you haven't used your diggily ding dong yet" he said to a confused Dean.

"What?" he replied. "Never mind…."

He lowered Cas's underwear, revealing his love cave. Dean positioned himself between his legs and put his thing inside his special place, moving it back and forth and gaining speed.

Cas made sounds, and so did Dean. Because that is what people do when they are doing the horizontal tango… sounds. Some of them were moans, others were screams, but most of them were unsexy noises and phrases like "wait, wait, my leg fell asleep".

Dean said bad words to his ear, biting on the back of his neck and dragging his nails across his back. He gripped Cas's hips tight and slammed himself in, brushing over Cas's feel good spot. He did this a couple more times. Cas waggled and circled his hips like he was one of Shakira's back dancers, and he could feel himself going over the edge… the couch was very small and there wasn't enough room.

They did the you-know-what for a while, before Dean spilled his love seed with a groan that sounded like "Son of a bitch". A couple of seconds later, Cas joined him.

"That was some incredible bow-chikabow-wow" breathed out Cas.

"I am just getting started" replied dean with a lusty grin.

They did the nasty again, and it was pretty much the same… with more breathy noises and touchy touchy thingies.

-The end-


End file.
